


Don't move

by Theproductofhate



Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Band-Aids, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patching Each Other Up, Stitches, doc!Barnes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky patching a hurt Loki up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, winterfrost
Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606732
Kudos: 62





	Don't move

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Patching each other up
> 
> A/N: Okay so apparently „patching someone up” has two different meanings but I’m going with the “I got hurt” version.

“Ouch…” Loki hissed slightly when Bucky sat next to him on their bed and slowly began caressing his wounds. With a wet towel he dapped at Loki’s face, only lightly, making sure that the god didn’t have to suffer through greater pain than he’s already in.

They had all been on a mission, trying to fight a horde of aliens controlled by the mightiest king of the nine realms; but according to Thor, Odin would’ve been mightier if he’d still been alive. – Needless to say, the mission didn’t quite go as planned. The might have taken every alien out but suffered injuries that couldn’t easily heal. Plenty of the Avengers went to their rooms or the hospital ward after they came back to their main building, getting themselves the help, they needed.

“You shouldn’t have moved, Loki. I need to clean these wounds.” Bucky said as he put the bloody towel in the water again before pressing it to an open wound on Loki’s cheek. He groaned and tried to turn away from the pain it caused but his head was suddenly held in place by a strong metal hand. The hand wasn’t doing anything, really, except staying still where it was placed; the fingers relaxed at the side of the trickster’s head with the thumb laying close to his ear. But yet the gesture managed to stop him from backing away.

“I said don’t move.” The soldier told him in a gentle and warm voice.

“Well, it’s quite easy for you to say. You’re putting pressure on my wounds and it’s burning like hell.” Loki’s hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, not showing any signs of relaxing or really listening.  
Bucky stopped. The blood-soaked towel landed in the water bowl next to him.  
He inspected the raw flesh, looking at the deep cut and sighted. 

“The cut’s pretty deep. It probably needs stitches.” Bucky frowned and put his right hand under Loki’s chin, slowly turning the black-haired man’s head to search for other cuts that required stitches. It was probably a good thing he didn’t find any as Loki had looked at him with such a frightened expression the whole time. 

“It’s just this one. We’ll be done soon, doll.” For the first time since they’d gotten back from the mission their eyes locked. Loki had tried avoiding eye contact, not wanting to let his lover know how scared he actually was.  
Of course, he didn’t mind these wounds, nor the bruises and headaches the blasts gave him, mainly because he was used to getting beaten up every time he used to train with his brother, but the fear of his partner seeing him in such a damaged state was unbearable. It was almost embarrassing. 

“I don’t really know if I like the idea of you putting a needle in my cheek, dear.” He jokingly said, trying to hide his nervousness with a smile which earned him an adorable grin and a faint squeeze on his chin. 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you’d stay still for a moment, Loki.” Bucky laughed, let go of Loki’s chin and got up, walking in to the bathroom to get the first aid kid Tony had made for ‘small emergencies’.  
When he returned, he chuckled at the view in front of him: the god of mischief was sprawled out on his back on the bed, his eyes tightly closed as the pain was getting more intense by minute. 

“You wanna get up?” Loki’s eyes cracked open as the voice pierced through the complete silence. A faint humming sound escaped the god’s throat.

“Alright, but at least turn onto your side, okay?” the soldier’s voice was so gentle; Loki just wanted to drag him down to him and never let him go. Nevertheless, he did what he was told and turned on his side. He felt the bed shift beside him as the other man sat down.  
Within minutes the work was done, and Bucky put a patch over the stitches. 

“You really do know what you’re doing, Barnes.” Loki chuckled from underneath, turning on his back again as he watched his partner put away the medical kit. 

“You should be thanking Steve for that. He got in trouble so much I had to patch him up almost on a daily.” 

“Well, I think I will do that sometime. But for now, get in here. It’s been a long day.” Loki patted the empty space next to him, making even more space for Bucky to join him.  
They finally relaxed in each other’s arms, Bucky placing his head only lightly on Loki’s chest to not cause him any further pain.


End file.
